


Do You Like Danganronpa?

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, not abusive !, pregame, they just like danganronpa.., they just slowly become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you like Danganronpa?”Kokichi looked up from his phone, there’s a boy standing in front of him. He has an ugly hat, well he thinks it’s ugly. He tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. The boy points at his notebook, there are doodles of monokuma all over it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Do You Like Danganronpa?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i’m always seeing abusive pregame things ,, the creepy stalker shuichi and crybaby kokichi , i hate them. so i wanted to write something nice ! also i didn’t know what to title this so i just used to first line jskehcjrhshsbdh

“Do you like Danganronpa?”

Kokichi looked up from his phone, there’s a boy standing in front of him. He has an ugly hat, well he thinks it’s ugly. He tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. The boy points at his notebook, there are doodles of monokuma all over it.

“Oh. Yeah, I like Danganronpa.” Kokichi states. “Ah..i was wondering..could i talk about it with you..?” The boy asks. He stares at him for a second, then nods. The boy pulls out a chair, now they’re sitting across from eachother.

He starts talking about a bunch of stuff, mostly about Kyoko Kirigiri. Kokichi only stares, nodding once in a while so the boy continues. Then he stops, “You don’t talk much, do you?” he asks. “Yeah, sorry.” Kokichi says. “What’s your name?”

He starts doodling again, “Ouma Kokichi, yours?” “Saihara Shuichi.” Shuichi gives him a soft smile, and kokichi smiles back. 

Then they both get quiet. 

“Ouma-kun?” 

He looks at Shuichi. “What do you want to talk about? It doesn’t have to be about Danganronpa..I wanna know some things about you, i-if that’s okay.” 

“Well you came here looking to chat about it right? So..” he closes his notebook, “Let’s talk about Danganronpa.” 

Shuichi smiles, then starts, “Well..there’s a new season coming soon, season 53! I was planning to audition.. but I changed my mind. I think it’d be better to watch it, and since I met you..we could watch it together!” 

He starts rambling again for a while, but Kokichi isn’t listening this time. He’s thinking about what Shuichi said about auditioning. before, he never really thought about it but it sounds so fun. 

Being in his favorite thing of all time.. whatever kind of character they would turn him into, he wouldn’t mind. 

Kokichi thinks he’s so boring. He’s always thinking and has tons of ideas, but never had anybody to share them to. He was labeled as boring by everyone, so he stayed that way. 

Team Danganronpa was always good at making characters, he wonders how. Did they have this special power? 

“Saihara-chan.” 

Shuichi stopped speaking. “Why did you change your mind about auditioning?” He asked. “Well..it’s not like it would be hard, not many people are auditioning this year. I just.. think they’d turn me down.” He smiles sadly, and Kokichi glares. “You shouldn’t doubt yourself.” “Are you auditioning?” 

“No.” he lies. Shuichi narrows his eyes, which makes him sigh. “Okay, I’m thinking about it.” 

“What talent would you want? I was always interested in the detectives so..I’d want to be one!” Shuichi says. Kokichi shuts his eyes. He never really thought about what talent he would want. 

Something not boring would be nice. What if he was evil? That thought quickly gets pushed away. He just, doesn’t want to be a character everyone would push to the side. A character nobody listens to. He wouldn’t want to die. 

“When do auditions end?” 

“You’re really gonna audition?” Shuichi asks. He nods, still waiting for an answer. Shuichi takes out his phone. After a few minutes, he speaks. “Three months.”

Kokichi starts writing. “Ouma-kun, lets.. audition together.” 

He chuckles, “We haven’t even known each other that long, do you really want that?” “That’s true, but we have lots of time.” Shuichi states.

Once again, they’re looking at each other. He continues, “We could become good friends in a short time, it happens with every cast in Danganronpa.” 

Kokichi is laughing now. “Are you gonna compare us to characters? Friendships don’t happen that easy you know.. I don’t think we’re even friends yet.”

Then, Shuichi holds out a hand to him. “Then let’s be friends, Ouma-kun. If we can become super good friends, and if we can trust each other before these three months end..then we’ll audition together.” 

He stares at his hand, then back at Shuichi. He still has that stupid welcoming smile on his face, it makes him angry. At the same time, it makes him happy. Nobody ever wanted to stick around Kokichi long enough before, so this deal would be okay. 

He took his hand and shook it. He wasn’t a coward, and he wasn’t gonna lose. He believes there’s no way he could get close to Shuichi. But he hoped..just a little, that they actually become really good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! it’s short i know ,,
> 
> i’m so sorry if my writing is repetitive i’m trying to get better but i hope you liked it !! gonna write more things soon , maybe pregame ? maybe other things ,, i think about v3 a lot so soon ,, i will write more :>


End file.
